Sonic of All Forms
by Smartypantsgirl17
Summary: When someone from Sonic's past warns about old enemies with a new threat, Sonic and his friends must get some special help... from within Sonic's mind.
1. Ch1 A Threat to the Universe

**A person from Sonic's past warns him about something so big that he'll need special help. Mephiles and Nazo are the two most dangerous villains I could think of.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Oracle of Delphius belongs to DiC Entertainment**

**Nazo isn't a real Sonic character, but I don't own him either**

**All other Sonic characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team**

Ch.1 Threat to the Universe

Sonic was relaxing beside a tree. He had just finished a race with Shadow after destroying Eggman's base and he was too tired to run back home. So instead he decided to take a nap under one of the trees nearby. Amy was shopping at the time back at Station Square, so he didn't have to worry about her coming along.

Sonic knew it will take awhile for Eggman to finish repairing his base, so he didn't have to worry about him. He closed his eyes, about to take a nap.

"You should know evil is always hiding within the shadows… young Sonic," a familiar voice spoke.

"Huh, Wha…?" Sonic mumbled groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

In front of him was a green reptilian-like anteater mobian with a purple cloak.

"Oracle! Wow, it's been a while," Sonic stated, happy to see him.

"Yes, and I've seen that you've gone through much. But now I need you to gather your friends. There is something I must warn you of something," the Oracle said.

"Why? What is it?" Sonic asked.

The Oracle stepped closer and Sonic could see a serious look in the Oracle's eyes.

"There are going to be old enemies that will be a threat to the entire universe."  
XXXXxxxxx  
Sonic had gathered his friends and were sitting around in his living room. Amy, Blaze, Knuckles, Rouge, Shadow, Silver, and Tails were all there.

"Alright, Faker, what do you want us for?" Shadow demanded.

"To help defeat an evil that threatens you all."

Everyone but Sonic jumped as the Oracle appeared behind them out of nowhere.

"Wh-Who are you?" Tails stuttered.

"I am the Oracle of Delphius. I've known Sonic for a long time," he told him.

"Really?" Amy asked, skeptical.

"Indeed, but that is a story for another day. Right now there's something I must show you all," the Oracle announced.

He then showed them a vision of a dark gray hedgehog with light blue stripes and no mouth.

"Mephiles?!" Shadow shouted in disbelief.

"But I thought we got rid of him!" Silver blurted.

"When you defeated Solaris, it once again split into Mephiles and Iblis. The flame embodied only the Iblis half. And while Mephiles can no longer become Solaris, he is just as dangerous. And now he has joined with this hedgehog…" he informed them, switching the image to show a glowing light-blue hedgehog.

"It's Nazo!" Knuckles exclaimed.

"So you're saying that they're going to try to destroy the world again?" Blaze asked.

"Worse than that I'm afraid," the Oracle admitted as the image faded.

"These two are planning to use the Chaos Rift, a fixed point in space and time that can be accessed by our time and space once every millennium. It's an area of pure and absolute chaos energy. If someone were able to absorb and use its energy, they would have enough power to destroy the universe," he explained.

"Well then, let's go defeat them," Sonic announced.

"I'm afraid your super form alone won't be enough to stop them," the Oracle told him.

"What are we supposed to do about it then?!" Knuckles yelled.

"It isn't your only form. We'll need all of their help," the Oracle added.

"You don't mean…" Sonic whispered, wide eyed.

"In order to beat Mephiles and Nazo, you must join forces with all seven of your other forms."

**Here's the first chapter. Sorry if the Oracle, or anyone else, is out of character. I don't know about the Oracle as much as the others as how he acts or talks, though I kinda know who he is. His other forms are: Super Sonic, Fleetway (Evil Super) Sonic, Hyper Sonic, Dark Sonic, Excalibur Sonic, and Darkspine Sonic and Werehog Sonic. Just to clear that up. The next chapter will show just how they're going to do that.**


	2. Ch2 The Adventure Within

**In this chapter it explains how they're going to get help from Sonic's other forms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters used.**

**Fleetway (Evil Super) Sonic belongs to Fleetway comics.**

**Oracle of Delphius belongs to DiC Entertainment.**

**Nazo isn't a real Sonic character, but I don't own him either.**

**All other Sonic characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.2 The Adventure Within

"What do you mean 'join with Sonic's other forms'?" Amy demanded.

"Would you like to explain to them, Sonic?" the Oracle offered.

"Guess I have to," Sonic sighed, "well, you know how I turn into Super Sonic or that time when I was a werehog?"

"Yeah, what's your point?" Shadow huffed.

"All of the forms I've been as all have their own separate existence," Sonic told them.

"So you're saying that you have multiple-personalities?" Blaze tried to figure out.

"Sort of. They're in my mind, but I have control over them… most of the time. And I only talk to them when I'm sleeping, and that's only sometimes," Sonic explain.

"But how are we going to get their help if they're in your mind?" Amy asked.

"I believe Tails will be able to help with that," the Oracle said while looking at the young fox.

"Well, I've been developing a machine to access the subconscious. I can reprogram it to access where these other forms specifically are. But I can only get three people to go in," Tails told them while thinking to himself, **How does he know my name?**

"Why do we even need to go in at all?" Knuckles complained.

"Cause not all of them will be willing to help us. And I'm going to need help finding them all," Sonic answered.

"How long do we have until this Chaos Rift appears?" Blaze questioned.

"It will be coming into phase soon. We'll need help before then," the Oracle announced.

"So who's going in?" Sonic wanted to know.

"Guess you'll have to figure that out. I'll go start setting the machine up," Tails advised.  
XXXXxxxxx  
"But why didn't they pick me?!" Amy whined.

"Relax, Amy. I'm staying behind too," Rouge said to her, "so is Knucklehead. He says he's gonna try to find the Chaos Rift. I think he's just worried someone will try to steal the Master Emerald."

"What, and you've never tried, Bat-girl?" Knuckles chuckled.

They were standing around in Tails' lab. There was a capsule-like pod with wires on one end of it with the other end hooked up to the top of his computer.

"So what do I need to do, Tails?" Sonic asked.

"Just get into the capsule. It'll fill with a gas that will put you to sleep. I programmed it so that it will link up with the area of your other forms, so you won't be able to control anything. Then a portal will appear to let Shadow, Silver, and Blaze go in," Tails instructed him.

Sonic was about to go into the pod when the Oracle motioned for him to wait. The Oracle then turned to Shadow, Silver, and Blaze.

"Sonic will be there mentally, but you three will be there physically. You will be able to get hurt. And once you go in, we won't be able to communicate with you," the Oracle warned them.

"But what about when we found all of them? What will we do then?" Silver worried.

"Don't worry. As soon as you find all of Sonic's other forms, you can go back to where you entered. The computer will let me know when you're there, and I'll reactivate the portal," Tails reassured him.

"Alright, hurry up and get in there, already!" Shadow ordered Sonic.

"I'm going! I'm going!" Sonic retorted.

Sonic then climbed into the pod with it closing shut as soon as he got in. The gas was released, making the inside of it turn a cloudy blue. This happened for five minutes until the gas cleared away to reveal a sleeping Sonic. A few seconds later and Tails' machine started beeping and a portal appeared. Shadow jumped in, with Silver and Blaze following behind.

A white light almost blinded them, but it died down to reveal a familiar shape. They blinked a few times to see a grassy meadow with a flower patch and a couple of trees. Sonic himself was standing in the middle of it.

"So where do we go now?" Silver wondered.

"Well… I'm… not really sure," Sonic admitted.

"What do you mean, Sonic?" Blaze questioned him.

"I haven't been here to see my other forms in a while. At least, I don't think so. It's always fuzzy and I never remember everything when wake up," Sonic confessed to the rest of them.

"Great, now what are we going to do?!" Shadow yelled.

"Maybe I could help."

They all turned around to see a gold hedgehog with red eyes and head quills pointed upwards. Sonic looked at him and his eyes went wide.

"Super…"

**So now they're in the place with Sonic's other forms and they already met one. I chose those three characters to go with Sonic because they'll have a role in gathering the rest of Sonic's forms.**


	3. Ch3 Super and Hyper

**In this chapter, Super will be explaining some things and they will be meeting another of Sonic's forms.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. I don't know if I have to do this every time but here you go.**

**Fleetway (Evil Super) Sonic belongs to Fleetway comics.**

**Oracle of Delphius belongs to DiC Entertainment.**

**All other Sonic characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.3 Super and Hyper

They all stared at the hedgehog that Sonic called "Super". Even Shadow was speechless. Finally, Silver broke the silence.

"H-How did you know we were here?" Silver stuttered.

"I happened to be paying attention to what was happening with Sonic," Super told them.

"What about everyone else?" Sonic asked.

"What they usually do. Mind their own business until something happens to you and you become them," Super explained.

"Why do you care about what Sonic does, then?" Blaze questioned him.

"Cause when Sonic gets hurt, we all feel it. And I've known for the longest that Sonic can get into a lot," Super commented.

"Hey!" Sonic exclaimed.

Shadow stood with his arms folded as he watched the other three. He then took a good look around.

"Why does this place look like the meadow behind Sonic's house?" Shadow wondered out loud.

"Yeah, I was wondering that to," Blaze added.

"Oh, the places in here are based off of Sonic's memories. There are a lot of places in here, so it might take a while to find the others," Super spoke while picking at one of the flowers.

"So you don't know either?" Sonic almost seemed to whine.

"Nope. Sorry." Super shrugged, while putting the flower down.

Silver gave a small sigh at the task before them.

"So where should we start looking?" Silver wanted to know.

Sonic looked around and saw some green fields in the distance. He thought he saw a white blur over there.

"Let's start over there," Sonic said.

He started heading in that direction with Shadow and Blaze running behind him and Super and Silver flying above them. Closer up, they could see more of it. In the middle was a beautiful blue lake with jauntily, colored flowers and palm trees around it. In areas where the fields sloped down they could see the soil checkered light and dark brown.

**This place feels very familiar**, Sonic was thinking as they were walking closer to the lake.

His thoughts were interrupted as he had to avoid a blurry, white shape speeding by them and speeding off in the direction to the north of them.

"What was that?" Silver blurted out.

"Not sure. Come on, let's go find it again," Sonic announced.

He then ran in the direction it ran off to while Shadow shook his head and followed after him. Super turned to Silver and Blaze.

"Mind if you two just stay here?" Super asked them.

"Why? Don't you want us to help?" Silver almost whimpered.

"It's not that, it's just that this shouldn't take too long and we don't all need to go," Super tried to tell him without offending him.

"Yeah, guess you're right," Silver said with a slight hint of disappointment.

Super then flew to catch up with Sonic and Shadow.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Sonic and Shadow were following closely behind the white blur from earlier. Shadow could somewhat make out a hedgehog shape similar to Sonic's when they would race. From the back he could make out the white fur. He could almost just reach out and touch the tip of the back quill of this white hedgehog. But pretty soon he and Sonic had to slow down and catch their breath.

Super was flying a short way behind when he spotted them below and lighted down.

"I don't see why I can't just use Chaos Control to just stop that hedgehog," Shadow argued.

As Super listened in on them, he noticed something and tried to get the other two's attention.

"Um… guys?"

"How do you propose we do that?! You don't even have a chaos emerald!" Sonic retorted.

"Guys," he said a little louder.

"Well I don't see you coming up with anything!" Shadow barked back.

"Guys!" Super yelled.

Sonic and Shadow flinched at Super's change in volume and turned towards him.

"What's wrong, Super?" Sonic asked him.

"He's gone," Super stated.

They looked around to find they did lose the hedgehog they were just chasing.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Back with Silver and Blaze, they were waiting for the other three to get back. As Silver glanced in a direction, he saw a familiar white shape.

"Hey isn't that the thing from earlier?" Silver questioned.

"Yeah... wait," Blaze said as she saw that it was heading straight for them.

As it got closer and closer, she had to jump out of the way.

"Look out!"

Silver, however, seemed to be stuck on the spot. At the last second, he held his hand up. The light-blue circle on his palm glowed and at that second the white shape was the same color and it stopped. Trapped in Silver's telekinesis, the white blur could no longer move and Silver and Blaze could see that it was a white hedgehog that looked just like Sonic. They almost failed to realize when Sonic, Shadow, and Super came over.

"Wow. You managed to stop Hyper," Super exclaimed, sounding impressed.

"Hyper?" Sonic repeated as he got closer to the hedgehog.

The white hedgehog opened his eyes and a big grin got on his face.

"Wow-Sonic-it's-been-so-long-what-are-you-doing-here-hey-look-it's-Shadow-and-Silver-and-Blaze-never-seen-me-before-huh?" Hyper spoke almost as fast as he ran earlier.

"Nice to see you to, Hyper. But can you slow down a bit, the others can't understand you," Sonic replied.

"Oh, sorry," Hyper said in a still-fast pace but was now understandable, "I'm known as Hyper Sonic. As you can see, I have the most speed and energy. But I'm the least experienced in fighting. So what's going on?"

After Sonic explained what was going on, Hyper started to bounce up and down.

"Oh-yeah-I-know-where-some-two-of-the-others-are-" Hyper started rambling.

"You're getting excited again, Hyper. So which way?" Sonic interrupted.

Hyper pointed in two directions. In one they could make out the outline of a gray castle; in the other direction they could see some smoke coming from a distant volcano.

**Which way should we go**? Sonic thought to himself.

**So now Sonic has to make the decision of which way they should go. The two places have to do with the form of Sonic's that will be found there. The next chapter will show which way they'll go first.**


	4. Ch4 Into the Woods

**Sonic has to decide how they're going to go to the two places. They'll find a way to do that, but first they have to get there first.**

**Disclaimer: None of the characters are owned by me.**

**Fleetway (Evil Super) Sonic belongs to Fleetway comics.**

**Oracle of Delphius belongs to DiC Entertainment.**

**All other Sonic characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.4 Into the Woods

Everybody looked at Sonic.

"So which way, Faker?" Shadow asked.

"Don't call me Faker," Sonic huffed while glaring at him, "And I don't know, I mean we need to go both ways."

"Ohh-I-want-to-go-to-the-castle-I-heard-that-it-looks-so-cool-on-the-inside-come-on-lets-go!" Hyper replied, excitedly.

He almost started to run before Silver used his telekinesis to stop him again.

"I think it's best if you go with him, Silver. You might be the _only_ person that can stop him," Super commented.

Shadow watched them and then replied, "Guess I'll go with Silver and Hyper."

"Which means I'm with Blaze and Super," Sonic added.

They then went off in their separate ways.

"Good luck, everyone!" Sonic said to Shadow, Silver, and Hyper before he followed Blaze and Super.

Sonic, Super, and Blaze were going to the volcano. But before they could reach it, they will have to go through a forest. Trees shielded the sun and shaded the ground, a thick undergrowth of bushes and plants held between them. Leaves crunched under their feet as they made their way to the west.

For a moment, Sonic thought he caught a blur of movement in the corner of his eye. He turned his head but didn't see anything. Going with his feelings, he decided to investigate what he saw. The undergrowth seemed to grow thicker and there were so many trees that the entire sky was blocked. Sonic pulled back some bushes to find an open space circled by trees. He had to blink a few times to adjust to the sudden brightness. All of a sudden, he heard a low growl from behind him. He turned around to see a figure hidden in the shadows of the trees.

"Help!" Sonic yelled before the creature pounced, a pair of green eyes flashing brightly.  
XXXXxxxxx  
"Help!"

Super turned his head toward the sound. Then he looked behind him and saw only Blaze.

"Where's Sonic?" Super asked her.

"I'm not sure. Do you think that could have been him?" Blaze wondered.

For a moment, Super didn't say anything before he lifted off the ground and looked at Blaze.

"Come on, let's go find him."  
XXXXxxxxx  
At the last second, Sonic jumped out of the way missing the creature's teeth by a few millimeters. Now that it was in the sunlight, Sonic could make out all of its features. The dark blue fur and light blue skin, the white fur on its wrists that led to exposed hands with long claws. The large muzzle full of long, sharp teeth. On the top of its head were ears that were curved and quills with white tips. On its broad chest was some white fur. Sonic could see that, despite being on all fours, the creature had red shoes with a gray metal stripe and three spikes with the bottom covered with smaller spikes. It was twice as big as Sonic and was moving towards him. Sonic could now see exactly who he was looking at. And now he knew there was a reason for him to be cautious. After those many years, he had become wilder than when Sonic last became him.

It was Werehog.

**Werehog Sonic is in response to a request to introduce him. Sonic's other forms are called by the first part of the name when Sonic transformed into them. Super Sonic as just Super, Hyper Sonic as just Hyper, and Werehog Sonic or Sonic the Werehog as just Werehog. The next chapter will explain some things about Werehog and also show the other group getting into the castle.**


	5. Ch5 Different Stories

**The two groups are each going to meet someone. Shadow's group is going to the castle, and Sonic's group will get to the volcano.**

**Disclaimer: I don't any of the Sonic characters used in the story.**

Ch.5 Different Stories

Sonic was backing up into a tree, trying to keep a safe distance from Werehog. There was no reason to run. If he ran, Werehog would just catch up to him since Werehog was just as fast as him. They are the same person, after all. Sonic closed his eyes, feeling the other's breath blowing on his face. He could hear Werehog breathing in deeply, taking in his scent. After a minute of nothing happening, Sonic opened his eyes to see Werehog looking back at him with eyes wide with realization.

"Sonic?" Werehog asked in a voice that sounded like a low growl.

Werehog then backed up a few paces. He rose onto his feet and helped Sonic up.

"I didn't know it was you," Werehog admitted, "I smelled someone in my territory and came to chase them out. And for that matter, why are you here?"

"Oracle said that I needed to join forces with all of you to beat Mephiles and Nazo," Sonic told him.

"Oh. Well then, I'll help you then," Werehog replied.

"Thanks," Sonic said while looking around.

"What's the matter, Sonic?" Werehog asked.

"I'm kinda lost now," Sonic chuckled, "Do you know where Super and Blaze are?"

Werehog tilted his head up and replied, "I smell them downwind of us. I'll lead."

As they walked, Sonic thought of something.

"Why are you walking on two legs now when you were on all four earlier?"

"When I first came here, I decided to get in touch with my wild side more. That's why I stayed in these woods. Setting up a territory and all of that. I still walk on two and talk, but other times, like when I'm running, I use all four. My hearing and smell is stronger than before and, well, you know how I fight. But sometimes I get a bit too wild," Werehog explained.

**I can tell**, Sonic thought as he edged away from Werehog ever so slightly.

After finally finding Blaze and Super, Sonic introduced Blaze and Werehog to each other. Blaze was a little cautious, as Werehog was bigger than any of them. But they were all willing to work together.

As they made their way out of the forest, Sonic looked up and he could see the volcano just before them.  
XXXXxxxxx  
It didn't take long for Shadow, Silver, and Hyper to reach the castle. From the outside they could see columns of stone and plain-glass windows. Twin towers spiraled upwards on either side of the castle

Shadow walked up to the big, wooden doors and pushed them wide open. Silver and Hyper gasped behind him as they walked inside, looking around.

"Wow, it's like we just stepped into medieval time!" Silver exclaimed.

The walls were of smooth oak-brown wood. Light spilled from large windows above onto the red velvet benches beneath them. Long tables draped in white cloth were pushed to the sides. As they made their way, they could feel the cold, stone floor beneath their feet. A raised platform could be seen on the far end of the room. On one side of it was a wooden door; on the other were steps to the upper floor.

"Alright. You two check upstairs. I'll look around on this floor," Shadow instructed the other two.

Hyper ran ahead while Silver levitated, pausing to glare at Shadow before he went up the stairs. The two of them then walked down a hallway with candle stands and coat of arms lined on either side. They first made their way to the room on the farthest end. A giant canopy bed was on the right side of the room. A wooden chest painted golden could be seen on one side of it. Elaborate tapestries and silk hung from the wall. One tapestry was split into four parts, each a separate color and featuring a weapon angled towards the center of the tapestry where the edges of the four squares meet. The top-left square showed a simple sword with a background of a sapphire blue sky. To the top-right was a dark, colored, single-edged sword with a semi-serrated edge and a web-like pattern. Behind it was a midnight sky with many bright stars. In the bottom-right was a brown, rocky landscape. In that corner were two swords that resembled broadaxes. They had single silver edges with two spikes, each attached to a brown surface on the swords with a swirl pattern. In the last square in the bottom-left was what looked like a rapier. It was a long, thin double-edged silver blade with a highly decorated cup hilt and a pointy sword pummel. Behind it were bright orange and fiery red flames curving in all directions.

"Wow," Hyper gasped.

"Yeah… okay, let's start looking around," Silver said.

"Why? There's nowhere to hide up here." Hyper wondered.

"Well, no, but let's check anyway. And we'll check the other rooms too."

Below on the ground floor, Shadow found his way into an inside courtyard. The walls around it made it box-shaped. Baby blue tulips, scarlet red roses, snow white daisies, and bright yellow daffodils surrounded the perimeter of the courtyard. Shadow looked around until he felt something poke him in the back. He turned his head slightly to see a hedgehog in gold armor with a red cape flowing behind him pointing a sword at him.

"Who art thou?" The hedgehog asked.

"My name's Shadow and I need you to come with me to beat Mephiles and Nazo," Shadow told him.

"A mighty goal thou have. But I must see if thou art willing to show the strength of thyself," he told Shadow.

"Very well then," Shadow smirked as he got into a fighting position.

The other hedgehog pointed his sword at him.

"Prepare thyself."  
XXXXxxxxx  
Sonic, Blaze, Super, and Werehog were walking in a recently discovered cave that made its way into the heart of the volcano. As they went in deeper, the cave got wider until it opened up into the middle of the volcano it. Below they could see the lava, churning around but not rising any higher. The edges were a couple of feet so as to keep them from falling. It was a short path that connected the entrance of the cave to the rest of the inside of the volcano. Rocky pillars were on the left and right of them. Floating in midair, a World Ring was suspended between the tops of the structures. The three world rings were each a separate color: red, green, and purple. In the direction where the world rings angled towards was some stairs that led up to a high platform where a figure stood.

The hedgehog had indigo blue fur and arms with pale white skin. Two golden rings were worn around his wrists and ankles. He didn't have any gloves and shoes, nor any irises, pupils, or mouth. His head quills hung low behind his head. Two white vertical lines came down from the middle of his forehead, running up the upper and lower middle quills. One white line ran across each of his feet. But the main part they noticed was the fiery aura that constantly surrounded him.

"Hey, um, we need your help to beat Mephiles and Nazo," Sonic told him.

"Course you'd need my help. But why'd you bring him?" he asked while pointing at Werehog, "I'm more powerful than him."

"That's not true!" Werehog growled, "I'm just as powerful as you are!"

"Oh yeah?" The hedgehog spoke while he jumped to stand a couple of feet from Werehog, "Prove it."

Werehog took a few steps forward until he was almost standing over the other hedgehog.

"Let's see who's more powerful." Both hedgehogs announced.

**Both groups are going to do fights in the next chapter. And I didn't say what the names of the two hedgehogs Shadow and Werehog are going to fight against on purpose, but I will say their names in the next chapter.**


	6. Ch6 Of Flames and Swords

**Sorry for taking so long. Had computer problems and couldn't get to write in almost two weeks. But here's the story now, which shows the fights between Shadow vs. Excalibur and Werehog vs. Darkspine.**

**Disclaimer: Any and all of the Sonic characters used in the story all belong to Sega/Sonic Team.**

Ch.6 Of Flames and Swords

Werehog immediately lunged forward, swinging his claws at the other hedgehog. He ducked at the last second before Werehog's hand raked the air above the other one's head. Crouching below, the hedgehog immediately brought his fist up, connecting with Werehog's lower jaw. Werehog was flung forward and knocked against the side of a pillar.

Werehog glared at the other hedgehog, baring his teeth and growling. He started rushing forward in a blind fury. Claws tearing, jaws snapping. He pounced on the other one and pinned him down. Werehog almost smiled in victory until he was kicked in the stomach, making him lose his grip on the other. The other hedgehog flew up above his head, then, with a fiery aura surrounding the hedgehog, started zooming towards him like a flaming projectile.

If he didn't do something soon, he'll be in trouble.  
XXXXxxxxx  
In the inner courtyard of a castle, Shadow and the armored hedgehog were ready to fight. The hedgehog thrust forward, his sword gripped in his right hand. Shadow jumped backward to dodge, and then jumped in the air and threw a couple of chaos spears. The other rolled to the right to evade it. As he took a step to stand up, Shadow chaos controlled behind him. Shadow brought his foot up and kicked the other from behind.

He fell to the ground and skidded a few feet. Quickly, he got back on his feet and turned around to face Shadow. The hedgehog then performed a series of lightning fast sword strikes. Shadow barely dodged all but the last one, which wound up hitting Shadow.

Shadow was thrown against the wall with a thud.  
XXXXxxxxx  
As Sonic and Blaze watched a safe distance from the two hedgehogs fighting, Blaze turned toward Sonic.

"So who's that other hedgehog?" Blaze asked.

"Darkspine. It's… kind of a long story of what happened. Basically I was fighting someone to save a world and help and friend," Sonic explained.

"You seem to do that a lot," Blaze commented.

"Yeah. But I got that form a different way than what I usually do. By absorbing that world's World Rings of sadness, hate, and anger. It's those three rings above up, by the way. That's kind of why Darkspine acts the way he does," Sonic added.

Blaze didn't say anything as they resumed watching Werehog and Darkspine.

Darkspine was speeding towards Werehog. At the last second, Werehog stretched his arm up and swung himself to the top of a pillar. He then jumped and, flipping in the air, did a series of straight punches, bashing Darkspine into the ground. Werehog walked over to where Darkspine laid and was about to hit him with a harder blow.

"Enough!"

All of them looked up to see Super hovering above them, shaking his head shamefully.

"You two are acting like children! The whole universe is in trouble, and you two are fighting about whose better! You're both the same person, in a way. So KNOCK IT OFF!" Super yelled at them.

"Sorry, Super," Werehog and Darkspine apologized in unison, hanging their heads shamefully.

Werehog then helped Darkspine up and they all walked out of the volcano and through the cave.

"I wonder how the others are doing," Sonic said out loud as he followed the rest of them.  
XXXXxxxxx  
*Thud*

"What was that noise?" Silver wondered.

"Sounds like it came from below," Hyper replied.

"So who lives here?" Silver questioned.

"I don't know… ooh, maybe its him!" Hyper exclaimed with his eyes opening wide as he started jumping up and down.

**Oh no**, Silver thought as he looked at him.

"This-is-a-castle-with-pictures-of-swords-and-stuf f-so-maybe-its-Excalibur-who-lives-here-he-looks-l ike-Sonic-but-he-wears-gold-armor-and-a-red-cape-a nd-he-knows-how-to-use-a-sword-that-makes-him-cool -I-asked-him-to-teach-me-once-but-now-I-think-he's -fighting-with-Shadow-downstairs," Hyper started rambling while racing around the room in circles.

It took a minute for Silver to try to make sense of what Hyper just said.

"Well come on, let's see if Shadow needs help!" Silver announced.

When they found their way to the courtyard they could see Shadow picking himself up and looking over at a hedgehog that Silver guessed was Excalibur. Shadow then did a homing attack on Excalibur. Excalibur held his sword sideways to block while being pushed back by Shadow. Excalibur then did some more sword strikes, but Shadow countered it with a consecutive attack of rapid strikes that made him temporarily immune. Shadow finally proceeded in knocking Excalibur down, his sword sliding a few feet away. Shadow stood over Excalibur as he slowly stood up. Excalibur, looking at Shadow, dipped his head toward him.

"Thou hast proven thyself," Excalibur replied respectfully.

All four of them then walked out of the castle just in time to see the outline of a figure on the top of a hill looking down at them.

**Now Shadow, Silver, and Excalibur are going to meet another form in the next chapter. This form was on one episode of Sonic X, so if you've watched it you might know which form it is.**


	7. Ch7 Meeting Dark

**This is a chapter that has Shadow's group meet the form on the hill. It's a break after the two fights in the last chapter and before they go to the place with the last form.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters used or mentioned. Oracle of Delphius belongs to DiC Entertainment. All other Sonic characters belong to Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.7 Meeting Dark

As Shadow and the rest of them climbed up the hill, Shadow found that it wasn't the distance that made the person appear dark. Close up, Shadow could see the bluish, black fur, the eyes with no pupils or irises, and the blue aura that seemed to surround the hedgehog. The hedgehog turned and looked at him, or at lease Shadow assumed he did.

"Who are you?" Shadow asked him.

"Name's Dark Super. You can just call me Dark, if you want. I don't care. Now what do you want?" the hedgehog seemed to demand.

"Mephiles and Nazo are back an-" Shadow started to say.

"What?!" Dark yelled.

Dark's eyes seemed to burn like white hot flames and the blue aura seemed to get stronger and flicker wildly around his fur.

"I'll make them pay for what they did to Sonic's friends!" Dark hissed while curling up his hands into fists.

Hyper and Silver took a few steps back and Excalibur held his sword to shield himself. But Shadow actually took a step forward and looked at him closer. He has never seen a form of Sonic's like this. The dark fur, the attitude, the easily brought up anger. He was just like… like himself!

"I'd never have thought Sonic would have a form like you," Shadow admitted.

"I can't help how I am!" Dark snapped defensively, "Sonic is a hedgehog, same as you, and he feels pain, anger, sorrow, and rage just as easily. He just doesn't show it."

Dark then gave a smirk that was disturbingly similar to his.

"First time I made an 'appearance' was during an incident with the Metarex when two or his friends were hurt and scared. That's how Sonic becomes me, when he feels intense anger because his friends are hurt or while he's thinking more about someone else. Although the fake chaos emeralds could have added to it," Dark explained.

"So that's why you're mad at them?" Shadow questioned him.

"For hurting others, which only include, oh the** entire world**," Dark remarked sarcastically while adding emphasis to the last two words, "Yeah, that's why I'm pissed at them."

"Um… Okay, but now we need to find the rest of Sonic's forms to beat Mephiles and Nazo," Shadow announced.

"Who told you that?" Dark wondered.

"The Oracle," Shadow and Silver said at the same time.

"Oh. Well the only place I know of that's close by is there," Dark commented while pointing to a city in ruins.

Hyper looked where he was pointing and his eyes opened wide.

"D-do we have to g-go t-t-there?" Hyper stuttered.

"You know we have to," Dark sighed.

"Even if thy doth not want to," Excalibur added.

Shadow and Silver looked at Dark, Hyper, and Excalibur. All three of them seemed to shrink back or be on edge. Silver and Shadow looked at each other.

What was waiting for them in that city?  
XXXXxxxxx  
As Blaze trailed behind Sonic and Super, followed by Werehog walking and Darkspine flying overhead, she could sense a kind of uneasiness over them. They were heading toward a city that was broken down that none of them have been to in a while, but it seemed as if the others were reluctant to get there. Ahead, she could see Super lean towards Sonic.

"Are you sure you're up to this?" Super whispered.

"I have to be," Sonic admitted.

"But it can be dangerous, especially to your friends," Super reminded him.

"We have to try," Sonic murmured, mostly to himself.

Blaze felt uncomfortable from hearing those words. What form of Sonic would be so dangerous that it would make even Sonic and Super uneasy and scared? Suddenly they were standing a few feet from the entrance to the city in ruins.

"Here we are, the Ruined City."

**In the next chapter, the two groups will meet up and split off again to try to find the very last form of Sonic's. I might also do some more hints on whom that form is.**


	8. Ch8 The Ruined City

**I was going to have more hints on who the last form is, but I don't think it's needed. Sorry if this chapter, story-wise, seems rushed.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters. They are owned by Sega/ Sonic Team. Whichever one you consider it to be.**

Ch.8 The Ruined City

Sonic couldn't help but feel uncomfortable as he looked around the city. Buildings on either side were broken down. Some had roofs or sections of walls missing; others were in complete piles of rubble. Shards of glass and pieces of paper littered the street. Street lamps were bent in two in an upside down V-shape. Mailboxes and cars were knocked over. Here and there he could see where it looked like an after effect of a small explosion. Despite it being day, the whole city had an ominous and chilling feeling to it.

Hurrying along, they made their way to the end of the street where there was a train station. As they did, Sonic started to worry about how everyone else was doing. He was pretty sure they'll meet at least one form, but he wasn't sure how his forms will react to them. Or if they'll find their way here. Thinking deeply about this caused Sonic to start pacing back and forth in front of the stairs. Everyone else found a place to sit or lean on.

"Do you think we should wait here or start searching?" Super wondered.

"We could wait a little bit and see if Silver's group can make their way here," Blaze offered.

"Yeah, but I don't want to wait that long," Sonic responded, impatiently.

"Who says you have to wait?"

Sonic turned around to see Shadow glaring at him. Silver and Hyper were with him, and it looked like they found Excalibur and Dark.

"Well it's about time you got here," Sonic chuckled, pretending to not have been worried.

Shadow folded his arms and glared at him.

"For your information, faker, we arrived here the same time as you did," Shadow said matter-of-factly.

Sonic opened his mouth to make a cocky remark but a look from Super told him to not say anything. Super then floated up a bit so he could see and be seen by everyone there.

"Okay, we need to find Sonic's final form, so were going to get into groups… again. Excalibur, Darkspine, and Blaze, you can make your way towards the middle of the city."

"Thou shalt not be disappointed," Excalibur respectfully spoke bowing his head.

"Do I have to be with him?" Darkspine complained, rolling his eyes.

Looking at Blaze, Super added, "Make sure they behave themselves."

"Will do, Super," Blaze replied as she followed Excalibur and Darkspine.

"Silver, why don't you pair with Hyper and have Werehog go with you. You can check the southern half of the city."

Silver looked at Werehog and edged back a bit; Hyper, on the other hand, just waved at him.

"Shadow and Dark, you two can check the northern half."

"Fine," Shadow shrugged.

Dark said nothing and started heading in the opposite direction Silver's group went.

"And I guess that leaves you with me, Sonic," Super finished.

"Okay, but where are we going to look?" Sonic asked.

"We can look around the perimeter of the city and make our way inward, starting with the northeast half of the city. That way it might be easier for you," Super added softly, making sure no one else could hear.

As Sonic followed Super, he turned his head slightly to see each group heading in a separate direction.  
XXXXxxxxx  
As Blaze, Excalibur, and Darkspine headed toward the center of the city, they found their way to a park. Although it wasn't much of a park, as there was little more than stumps and charred wood.

"A dangerous power hath come hither, much like thine's own fire," Excalibur commented, glancing at Darkspine a bit.

"Hey, I had nothing to do with this!" Darkspine snapped.

"And to be fair, I have pyrokinetic powers as well," Blaze reminded them.

"Oh, really?" Darkspine raised an eyebrow at Blaze, "Too bad there isn't someone like you back in my world, or rather the world were Sonic became me. Cause there are people who look like Sonic's other friends, but aren't."

As they talked, Excalibur caught a glimpse of movement in the distance.

"Look," Excalibur pointed.

Blaze and Darkspine looked where he was pointing.

"Well come on you two," Blaze said as they made their way in that direction.  
XXXXxxxxx  
"This place is making me uncomfortable," Silver admitted.

"Why's that?" Hyper asked him.

"All this destruction reminds me too much of the bad future. Because of Iblis and…" Silver started, but Hyper held up a finger.

"You don't have to explain," Hyper told him, "Sonic knows all that, so we all know."

Silver then started wondering how they're going to be able to find this last form. Wanting to get out of the city as fast as possible caused him to start getting an idea.

"Hey, um…" Silver pointed at Werehog, not knowing his name.

"Name's Werehog," Werehog spoke in a low growl.

"OK, so you're like a wolf, right? Do you have a good sense of smell?" Silver tried to understand.

Werehog's eyes widened with realization. He then tilted his head, taking in a deep breath and closing his eyes. His eyes then opened almost immediately.

"Come on, I think I got something," Werehog announced.

Werehog started running, once again on all fours, with Silver and Hyper following closely behind.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Shadow was standing on top of a rooftop in a section of the city that wasn't as destroyed as the rest of it. A few blocks away he could see a familiar sight.

"Hey, I can see my house from here," Shadow chuckled.

"You have a house?" Dark asked almost sarcastically.

"Well, no duh," Shadow huffed, "I just didn't tell Sonic because I don't want him bugging me."

"Well, whatever!" Dark grumbled, "Let's just hurry up. I want to go and fight Nazo and Mephiles so I can make them pay."

Shadow turned his head to look at Dark who looked at him with burning white-hot eyes and a dark aura rolling over his entire body. Shadow could feel the other's chaos energy like a heat wave. The sheer amount of anger in the other made Shadow cautious as he resumed looking for the last of Sonic's forms. As he did, both he and Dark saw an outline that was moving towards where Sonic and Super headed.

Shadow and Dark exchanged a look before they headed in the same direction.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Sonic was walking along a street that felt all too familiar. He had to remind himself that he wasn't actually there. This made him feel better concerning all of the destruction he's seen so far. Looking to his left, he saw something that made him take a second look.

"Hey, Super," Sonic said while nudging the other, "Look."

Super looked and noticed what Sonic was looking at.

"Oh yeah, it's your house."

"It's not just that. It's the **only** house that **isn't** destroyed."

Super realized that Sonic was right. Every other house was destroyed at least partially while this house appeared untouched. While Super pondered this, Sonic walked up the stairs and was slowly making his way inside.

"Hey Sonic, I wouldn't do tha-" Super didn't get to finish as Sonic had already stepped inside.

As soon as he did, the door slammed shut behind Sonic. Super headed towards the door, but then he almost felt a shadow over him.

Super didn't get a chance to look before he was thrown forcefully against the side of the house on the other side of the street.

As Super looked up, he felt a mixture of feelings as he saw Sonic's last found form…

Fleetway.

**This chapter was mostly so each character could have a moment before they found the last form, which pretty much everyone guessed already. Next chapter, you'll see Fleetway's reaction.**


	9. Ch9 An Evil Super

**Now you get to see Fleetway's reaction as well as the other characters' reactions to Fleetway.**

**Disclaimer: Fleetway (Evil Super) Sonic belongs to Fleetway comics**

**All other Sonic characters used in the chapter belong to Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.9 An Evil Super

Super picked himself up and stared at Fleetway, who was on the other side of the street. Out of all of Sonic's forms, Fleetway was the one that most resembled Super. They had the same golden-yellow color, the same style with their head quills, and the same gloves and shoes. However, unlike Super, Fleetway had a unkempt look with his fur. He had sharp, pointy teeth and long claws. Also were his eyes, which were two blood red spirals. And those spirals were now glaring at him, full of distaste and anger and some other hidden emotion.

"Why did you close the door on Sonic?" Super asked while trying to keep a calm tone in his voice.

"I don't want him getting my way… while I'm dealing with you," Fleetway replied in a voice that sent a shiver down Super's spine.

Fleetway then flew up and fired beams of energy from his eyes. At the last second, Super moved out of the way, barely dodging it. Super then zipped around behind Fleetway and rammed into Fleetway causing him to crash into the house on the opposite side of the street from Sonic's and destroying it. Super floated over and watched as Fleetway rose up from the rubble without a scratch on him.

"As if that would hurt me. Were you even trying?" Fleetway taunted.

Super sighed and shook his head until a blur of movement caught his eye. It seems that the other groups noticed Fleetway and were coming to where they were. Then it dawned on him. Shadow, Silver, and Blaze. If Fleetway catches sight of them, he wouldn't hesitate to kill them. That is, unless he could find a way to try and talk with Fleetway.

Super failed to see Fleetway fly behind him. He was jolted from his thoughts as Fleetway flew around and punched him in the gut, knocking the breath out of him. Fleetway swung his left arm to connect with Super's head. Knocked a bit disoriented, Super shook his head to try to clear it. He then looked up to see Fleetway rush towards him. Super flew backward, dodging Fleetway's fist. Fleetway kept trying to hit him while Super kept dodging and flying backwards. Soon they ended up a few blocks away from Sonic's house.

"Look, just listen," Super tried to tell him.

"You don't tell me what to do!" Fleetway shouted at him.

Fleetway moved to attack him again until some movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention. Super looked in horror as Sonic's friends and other forms stood outside of Sonic's house. The other forms walked inside, but Sonic's friends were still vulnerable. Before Super could stop him, Fleetway was already speeding towards them.

**Oh no...** Super thought as he tried to catch up.  
XXXXxxxxx  
All three groups had got back together in front of a house. In the window, they could see Sonic wave at them then move toward the door. The doorknob jerked back and forth until Sonic yanked the door open.

"Hey guys, come on in," Sonic told them a bit hurriedly, a glint of fear in his eyes.

Hyper, Darkspine, and Werehog nearly ran in. Dark hesitated before going in; Excalibur looked around until he, too, went in. Sonic looked to see that Blaze, Silver, and Shadow didn't move.

"What are you so scared of, Faker?" Shadow wondered, staring at him.

"Fleetway," Sonic muttered.

"Who?" Silver asked, puzzled.

"Think of a destructive Super with the added desire to kill and destroy," Sonic explained in a low voice.

"Um, yeah, maybe we should go in before he sees us," Silver responded fearfully.

"Too late for that, fools!"

They all looked up to see Fleetway above them, grinning maliciously.

"Looks like your deaths have come earlier than you thought it would," he sneered before diving towards them.

Silver tried to use his telekinesis, but Fleetway kicked him in the back of the head. Fleetway then grabbed him and flung him into Blaze. Shadow did a spindash, but Fleetway knocked him aside with almost no effort. Blaze then tried to fight, but Fleetway just picked her up and slammed her into the ground, hard. In almost no time all three of them had cuts and bruises all over their bodies. Shadow was kneeling on the ground, trying to get himself back up. He may be the Ultimate Lifeform, but he wasn't invincible. And now he was against a Super form with no weapons or chaos emeralds. He looked up to see Fleetway about to commit a massive attack on them.

Shadow closed his eyes, preparing for Fleetway's attack.

The attack that may cost them their lives.

**Sorry if this chapter seems rushed, story-wise. I need to get better in writing long fights. In the next chapter, Fleetway will be out of character more than he is in this one if he isn't already.**


	10. Ch10 A Hidden Side

**Sorry if Fleetway seems out of character in this one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Sonic characters used or mentioned in the story. They are all owned by Sega/ Sonic Team.**

Ch.10 A Hidden Side

"Stop, Fleetway!"

Shadow, Silver, and Blaze all looked to see Sonic stand in front of them with his arms spread wide. Fleetway froze, positioned for an attack. Slowly he put his arms to his sides and floated down until he was a few feet away from Sonic.

"Get out of my way, Sonic!" Fleetway told him coldly.

"No, Fleetway. I'm not going to let you hurt my friends!" Sonic yelled at him.

Blaze opened her eyes wide in amazement. Sonic was, and maybe still is, scared of Fleetway, and yet he was still defending them.

"Why shouldn't I? There's no reason for them to be around anymore. They're weak!" Fleetway argued.

"They're not weak!" Sonic retorted.

"Yes they are, and you are just as weak as they are, you goody-two-shoes," Fleetway taunted.

"Well at least I'm not a destruction-crazed psychopath!" Sonic snapped back at him.

"Keep insulting me and I'll make sure you end up just like them!" Fleetway warned him.

"Why would you care? You've always insulted and annoyed me all those years!" Sonic told him.

"I did that because I wanted to get out, but you always refused!" Fleetway argued.

"I always refused because you would have killed everyone and destroyed everything in sight, Fleetway!" Sonic exclaimed.

"Well then why are you here?!" Fleetway demanded.

"To ask for your help!" Sonic blurted out, raising his voice.

"…YOU WHAT?!" Fleetway screamed, wide-eyed.

"That's what I was trying to tell you, Fleetway."

Sonic and Fleetway looked up to see Super float beside them. Super then looked at Blaze, Shadow, and Silver, then back at Fleetway. He shook his head while sighing, then walked over to them. He lifted his right arm with his palm outward. A soft golden light spread from Super and enveloped Silver, Blaze, and Shadow. Slowly, their wounds were healed. Soon as he was finished, Super turned back to Fleetway and Sonic.

"Will you listen to us now, Fleetway?" Super calmly asked.

"Just get on with it," Fleetway grumbled.

While Fleetway faced Sonic and Super, Sonic's other forms quietly slipped out of his house and walked over to Blaze, Silver, and Shadow while giving Fleetway a wary glance.

"The Oracle told us that Mephiles and Nazo are back and that I needed the help of all you guys," Sonic explained.

"Why should it matter to me what they do?" Fleetway questioned.

"Because they are planning to use the Rift to destroy the entire universe," Sonic added.

"What in the world is the Rift?" Fleetway responded.

"It is an area of a lot of chaos energy and… um…" Sonic trailed off, trying to remember how the Oracle worded it.

"It is 'a specific point in time and space that is an area of pure and absolute chaos energy and can only be accessed once every thousand years'," Shadow quoted.

"I wasn't asking you, so shut up or I'll hurt you again!" Fleetway threatened him.

Shadow glared at Fleetway, but chose not to say anything.

"So since you know what's going on, are you going to help us?" Sonic asked.

"Why should I? It's got nothing to do with me, and I'd rather be the one to destroy everything," Fleetway pointed out.

"You know, there's more to life than destroying and killing," Sonic said, earning an **Are you crazy?** look on Fleetway's face.

"And I saw the inside of my house here," Sonic added softly.

At those words, Fleetway yanked Sonic to the side a few yards away from everyone else.

"What did you see?" Fleetway whispered.

"I say that you left it untouched, despite destroying every other building in this city. And I took a glance upstairs and saw that you kept that picture of me holding hands with *cough*Amy*cough* I keep upstairs in my bedroom," Sonic murmured.

"That doesn't mean anything," Fleetway said in a low voice.

"I think it means that you can control yourself when you want to," Sonic commented with a thoughtful look.

"I've always been able to control myself. I just destroyed because I wanted to. And I needed one house still up for me to live in," Fleetway informed Sonic.

"You could have stayed with one of the other forms," Sonic offered.

"They don't care for me nor do I care for them. Super is the only one who's power **might** be equal to mine. The rest aren't even worth my time," Fleetway dismissed.

"You could try being friends," Sonic suggested.

"… As if anyone would want to be friends with me," Fleetway muttered.

"What do you mean?" Sonic asked.

"No one's gonna want to spend any time with me. They're either scared of me or hate me," Fleetway confessed.

"If you help us then maybe people would think of you in a different way," Sonic reasoned, "You don't have to change who you are, just do it for a different reason."

Fleetway didn't say anything and started heading towards the others. Super just stared as Fleetway walked pass him.

Let's go before I change my mind and kill you all," Fleetway finally replied.

"How'd you convince him?" Super asked Sonic.

"It's personal," Sonic answered, "Come on everyone, let's start heading back."

"Time to find the Rift and stop Mephiles and Nazo."

**Now they need to find the Rift. There will be some Sonic Underground reference in the next chapter.**


	11. Ch11 The First Step

**They need to find the Chaos Rift, but it won't be so easy. And there is a Sonic Underground reference as well as something at the end, but if I said any more, then… spoilers.**

**Disclaimer: None of the Sonic characters are mine, and I'm not going to pretend they are. They're all owned by Sega/Sonic team.**

Ch.11 The First Step

Knuckles was sitting on the top step of the Master Emerald altar. He had promised his friends he'd help to find the Chaos Rift. Problem was, he didn't know the first thing on how to find it. But he had to at least try.

"Is everything all right, Knuckles?"

Knuckles nearly jumped as Tikal appeared right beside him. Ever since Sonic turned Super and neutralized Chaos' rage, he and Tikal decided to stay and live on Angel Island with Knuckles. Even now, he's still getting used to living with a water creature and a girl that was a chief's daughter 4,000 years ago and can turn into a ball of light like she did just now.

"Hey, Tikal. I'm just trying to think of a way on how to help my friends," Knuckles sighed.

"What happened? Are they all right?" Tikal worried.

"They're fine. They're working to get help from Sonic's other forms. We need their help in order to fight Mephiles and Nazo," Knuckles told her.

"Why must you fight them? Surly there's another way," Tikal reasoned.

Knuckles chuckled to himself and shook his head. Tikal was like a sister to him, but they were complete opposites when it came to fighting.

"Tikal, Mephiles and Nazo aren't gonna want to listen to reason. The Oracle said that they are planning to destroy the entire universe," Knuckles informed her.

"Who's the Oracle?" Tikal wondered.

"A person from Sonic's past. To be honest, I've known Sonic longer than the rest of our friends, ever since he first came here searching for… someone. That's why I said I'd try to find the Chaos Rift," Knuckles admitted.

"Wait… did you say the Chaos Rift?" Tikal repeated.

"Yeah, I did," Tikal answered, looking back at her.

"Once when I was little and my father went to meet with a neighboring tribe, my grandmother took me to see an ancient tablet. She said it had something to do with a Chaos Rift. I think it might actually be up here somewhere," Tikal explained.

"Can you show me where it is?" Knuckles asked.

Tikal nodded then turned into a ball of light and started floating towards the southern half of the island with Knuckles following closely behind.  
XXXXxxxxx  
Tails was working on his laptop when the computer connected to the pod with Sonic sleeping inside started beeping. Closing the laptop, he walked over and started typing on it and pushing a few buttons. After a few moments a portal appeared and one after another Blaze, Silver, Shadow, Super, Hyper, Werehog, Darkspine, Excalibur, Dark, and Fleetway stepped out. The portal flickered out just as Sonic stepped out of the pod groggily.

"Hey, Tails. How long were we there?" Sonic yawned while rubbing his eyes.

"For about an hour," Tails told him.

"Wow," Sonic mouthed, surprised.

"Is Sonic awake?" Amy asked, poking her head in.

She stepped in and immediately her eyes lit up.

"Eeek! So many Sonnikus!" She squealed.

"Um… how about you guys introduced yourselves," Sonic stated, motioning for his forms.

While Sonic's forms and friends got to know each other, he walked over to talk to Tails.

"Do you know anything more about the Chaos Rift?" Sonic muttered.

"Well, I looked it up in the ancient documents and manuscripts. What little I found hint to it being known by two civilizations that could very well have had an alliance at the time, but I couldn't find anything more," Tails revealed to him," Sorry I couldn't be more help."

"It's all right, buddy. You invented the device that let us get help from my forms, and I'm sure you'll find another way to help," Sonic reassured him.

"Your right, Sonic and maybe Knuckles found something," Tails then turned to Rouge and asked, "Mind going over to Angel Island and see if Knuckles found anything?"

"All right. But I'll need a little 'prize' when this is done. That is, unless I found one before then," Rouge added the last part in a low voice.

Rouge then walked out and started flying to meet with the red guardian.  
XXXXxxxxx  
It didn't take to long for Knuckles to find the ancient tablet, especially with Tikal's help. It was a stone tablet with barely legible writing on it.

"Can you remember what any of it said, Tikal?" Knuckles hoped.

"Sorry, but I couldn't understand any of it even when it was readable," Tikal responded sadly.

"Well let's just start heading back to the Master Emerald," Knuckles said while picking up the tablet and carrying it with him.

When they arrived at the Master Emerald they found a familiar bat waiting for them.

"I was wondering how long you were going to make me wait," Rouge commented.

"What are you doing here, Rouge?" Knuckles questioned her.

"Tails hit a dead end so he wanted to see how you were doing. I didn't want to fly over this entire island searching for you. Especially when I found this," Rouge stated, holding up a chaos emerald.

"We don't really need it right now, so I guess you can keep that unless we need it later," Knuckles grumbled.

"Thanks, Knuckie," Rouge told him while giving him a quick hug.

"Rouge! Not in front of Tikal," Knuckles complained trying not to blush.

"I don't mind," Tikal giggled.

"All right. Come on Rouge," Knuckles called for her while carrying the tablet, "Let's start heading back to Tails' place."

It didn't take long for them to be back at Tails' lab.

"Hey Tails, can you see what this says?" Knuckles instructed while showing him the tablet.

"Well first I have to make it readable then see if I can decipher it," Tails spoke while pulling out a device," Meanwhile you can help Sonic with his forms."

Knuckles went over to Sonic's house, where he and his forms had moved to in the past hour. He and Sonic had to get Hyper to settle and sit down, keep Werehog from tearing up the couch, break up a fight between Dark and Darkspine, prevent Fleetway from going out and killing, and more. After about 5 hours, Sonic went back over to Tails' lab to see how he was doing.

"Hey Tails. Need any help?" Sonic offered.

"I made it readable but I have no storage information in my computer to translate it. But at least we have the first step towards finding the Chaos Rift," Tails shrugged.

Looking at the ancient writing, Sonic smirked as he started getting an idea.

"I think I know someone who can help."  
XXXXxxxxx  
A mysterious figure, clothed in a white dress and golden cape, was calmly walking through a castle's corridors. Suddenly the figure heard someone knocking outside and went to answer it. And the person standing outside was Sonic himself with a big smile on him.

"Hi, Mom."

**The reason why I added her, and will add a few more later, will be explained later as well as how it connects to Sonic Underground.**


End file.
